Magic at Moonrise
by echogirlcapri
Summary: Remus Lupin doesn't want anyone to find out he's a werewolf, but he can't ignore Dora's cries for truth. Or the sudden feeling he's having of someshing more than friendship going on between them ...
1. Chapter 1 The Perplex Express

A/N: This is a story about Remus, Tonks, and the rest of the Mauraders. I know Tonks wouldn't really have gone to school with Remus and the others, but I wanted to write a RemusxTonks love story. Tonks will be called Dora in Remus' POV.

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Harry Potter but I wish I did ;)

Remus POV

I squinted through the hazy fog trying to make out the signs that indicated what Platform I was on. Working my way through the crowd, I found myself underneath a sign that read Platform 9. Not far away, I saw the sign for Platform 10. I sighed. Well, what did I expect? I knew the way to the Hogwarts Express wasn't going to be right out in the open. I'd been warned that Platform 9-and-3/4 was hidden from Muggles, but I realized now that it was hidden from me too. Why didn't anyone bother telling me how to get on the Platform? I wondered.

Well, since my parents hasn't been able to come see me off, I would have to figure it out on my own. I was used to doing things on my own since my parents were almost always busy. I'd even thought I was going to have to learn magic on my own, because I'd thought there was no way I'd be let into Hogwarts. But the new headmaster, a Professor Dumbledore, had bent the rules and under special conditions, let a werewolf into the school.

"Ouch!"

Something slammed into me from behind, knocking me flat on my face. My forehead smashed into the concrete floor of the Platform as someone tumbled on top of me. Whoever it was felt smaller than me but they sure had knocked me hard.

"Oh my gosh I am soo sorry!" gasped a girl's voice, and the person on top of me scrambled to their feet. Slightly dazed, I rolled over and stared up at a complete stranger.

The girl had bright yellow hair, so yellow it was really unnatural, that fell in beautiful waves over her shoulders. Her golden eyes were wide, and her cheeks pink under light-brown freckles. As I watched, however, this sunshine-y girl's hair turned firey red and shortened into a halo of curls around her head. Her eyes tuned gray and she paled.

"Sorry!" She wailed, putting her hand out to help me up. Still stunned from her sudden change in appearance, I took her hand and pulled myself to my feet. She looked worried.

"Did I hurt you? I'm soo sorry! I didn't mean to run into you like that! I was running for the entrance onto platform nine and three-quarters but I didn't see you thru the fog and I'm soo sorry for knocking you down, a complete stranger and all and on my first time going to Hogwarts too!" She looked up at me. "You're a first year aren't you? I'm sorry for going on like this when I haven't even introduced myself - I seem to be saying nothing but sorry these days don't I? Anyways I'm Tonks and sorry for bothering you, I'll go now."

"Wait!" I said, reaching my hand out to stop her. She turned back to me. "Yeah?"

"You - you said you knew how to get onto the platform?" I asked, feeling awkward. Everyone must know these things but me, I realized ruefully.

She smiled. Her hair turned a light pink, straightening and lengthening until it barely touched her shoulders, and her eyes turned a warm brown. Her cheeks turned plump and rosy again as she said, "Oh! You don't know?"

Ashamed, I shook my head.

"Don't worry. Lots of people have trouble, my mom said," she held out her hand. "Here, I'll show you."

My cheeks began to heat up as I took her hand (it was a lot smaller than my own) and followed her towards a pillar. She rolled her trolley along and I clutched my suitcase - I didn't have a trunk. When we were feet away from the pillar she said, "OK, now we run."

"Run?" I repeated. "Run where?"

"Thru the pillar. That's the entrance," she replied matter-of-factly.

"This is the entrance? It looks like solid stone," I objected. I couldn't help it. This girl was so bizarre, I couldn't be sure she wasn't pulling my leg.

"Just c'mon!" She said, and before I could do anything, she took off for the pillar, dragging me behind.

I closed my eyes and awaited the crash. It didn't come.

Cautiously, I squinted my eyes open, and then snapped them open wide. We were on a completely different platform, this one crowded with witches and wizards in different colored robed and a scarlet train waiting. Of course, it's magic, I mentally slapped myself for being surprised.

"Nymphadora! Young lady, wait right there! What on earth do you think you're doing?"

I turned around and so did the girl, seeing a tall, fair woman hurrying towards us. Her cheeks were pink and she was glaring.

"Nymphadora, you can't just run off like that!" she scolded. "I was worried!"

The girl hung her head. Her hair turned red and curly again and she looked exactly as she had when she knocked me over. I realized she felt ashamed. "Sorry, mum," she said.

Her mum sighed. "Next time warn me. Now, who is your new friend?" She smiled at me.

The girl squeezed my hand before letting it go (to my relief - lots of people were watching us) and said, "Oh, we just met. What's your name again?" Her hair turned pink again.

"Remus. Remus Lupin."

"Wotcher, Remus," she said with a wink. "I'm Nymphadora Tonks," she continued, wrinkling her nose. "Can you like, call me something other than that obnoxious name?"

Nymphadora. "Can I call you Dora?" I blurted.

"Sure, that's cute," she grinned. "Let's get on the train, OK?"

(Later)

"I'm a metamorphmagus," Dora explained. "I'm supposed to be able to change my appearance at will, but I don't have a lot of control over it yet. Mostly I change appearance involuntarily when my mood changes."

So that explained her change in appearance. "Um, maybe this is rude," I said hesitantly, "but could you define this particular appearance for me?"

"I'm feeling friendly and helpful. I feel like this a lot. I'm generally a nice person."

"So you'll have pink hair and brown eyes whenever you feel nice?" I checked.

"That's the idea," Dora chirped.

"Can you give me a code or something? So I can understand your other appearances?" I asked.

She laughed. "Oh, you'll figure me out."

I wasn't so sure, but I didn't push her. I didn't know a lot of other wizarding children, and I'd always felt out of place at Muggle schools, so I didn't have much experience discerning other kid's personalities. I hoped I'd be able to make friends at Hogwarts, but I would never, ever reveal that I was a werewolf.

Dora and I were sitting in an empty compartment watching the fields go by. We'd left the station a few minutes before. I'd felt a little jealous watching Dora say good-bye to her mum out the window, and seeing the other parents tearfully waving to their kids, I wondered why my mum and dad could never find time for me. Its because I'm a werewolf, I thought dejectedly. The other kids will ignore me too if they find out.

The compartment door slid open abruptly. A watery-eyed, mousy looking boy stood in the doorway. "Can I join you?" He asked, sniffing slightly. "Some Slytherins in the hall were picking on me..."

"Sure," said Dora promptly. "I'm Nymphadora Tonka and this is Remus Lupin."

"Peter," he replied, sitting carefully down next to me. "I'm a first-year..."

"Us too!" smiled Dora. I fell into silence as Dora began chatting away again ... I couldn't help thinking that she was the nicest person I'd ever met, and she was so open and upbeat. She was the kind of person I'd want for a friend, a best friend. Someone who would always stay by me, never give up on me, and like me for who I was inside.

A few minutes later, the compartment door opened again. This time it was a girl with dark red hair and almond-shaped green eyes. Behind her skulked a greasy boy with stringy black hair and a hooked nose.

"We can sit in here with you?" she questioned. I nodded and Dora cried,

"Of course! The more the merrier you know!"

I thought that the black-haired boy didn't look the least bit merry, but I didn't say a word. The two newcomers sat down and Dora introduced Peter and I. In return we learned that the redhead was Lily Evans and the boy was Severus Snape. I barely recognized the name Shape and Evans not at all. I wondered if I was seriously out of it with the wizarding world.

Dora POV

As the train pulled into the station, I peered out the windows into the darkness. I could barely see a thing. "We're there," I announced.

Remus had fallen asleep next to me. His head rested on my shoulder, his breathing even and relaxed. He looked innocent, even sweet. I smiled and unconciously, my hair turned carmel and soft, my eyes turned baby blue, and my lips turned rosy. Severus and Lily, neither of whom had seen my character change yet, stared at me in shock and disbelief.

"Oh!" I gazed at my appearance in the window's reflection and realized it was a new one. What was this warm feeling in my heart?

"Are you a metamorphmagus?" Severus accused shrewdly.

Giggling, I watched my appearance change back to pink-hair-friendly-mode. "Yeah, sorry I forgot to warn you. Well, wake up, Remus." I shook him lightly, making sure I shifted his position so he was leaning against the back of the seat instead of on me. He snapped awake, staring around in surprise.

I giggled again. "Welcome back, sleepyhead."

"Sorry," he mumbled, blushing.

"Oh, it's no problem," I jumped up and the others followed suit. "Let's go, I can't wait for the opening feast!" I exclaimed. "I heard it was legendary!"

A/N: Please comment and review?


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting

**A/N: Thanks sooo much for the reviews guys! It really keeps me going! I'll try to update as often as possible! Here's Chapter 2 - dedicated to my mom (LOVE HER!)**

Disclaimer: I don't own it ... maybe on cloud 9 ...

**Remus POV**

I scrambled off the train, my suitcase bumping the steps behind me. Dora's head bobbed in the crowd in front of me. I watched her hair turn lavender and tighten itself into two long pigtails. I wondered what this new look was about.

I fought a feeling of nervousness as I lost sight of Dora. Some other guy with wild black hair bumped my arm and nearly sent me sprawling on the platform as a strange voice called over the clatter, "First years! First years to me!"

I almost fainted with relief when I saw the speaker - a wizened old man with a bushy salt-and-pepper beard. Some other small students were clustered around him, and he was herding them over to a lake. I spotted Dora's purple hair and Lily's dark red, and I reached over to them.

"Oh, here's Remus!" Dora cried happily. "Guess what? First years get to ride on the lake!"

"Yay," I said uncertainly. Dora grabbed my arm, her purple hair turning bright yellow and her eyes golden. She's thrilled, I noted. I wasn't sure what the lavender-pigtails look had been, but I connected the sunshine-look to Dora being excited.

She pulled me into a little boat. Lily stepped carefully in after us, followed by Peter and Severs, who had somehow caught up. The boat was tiny and I was squashed next to Dora, our shoulders and legs pushing against each other. I felt awkward as the others squeezed into the not-enough small space. The boats started moving across the lake of their own accord, the lanterns at each end bobbing in the water. I taped at the sight of all those lights dancing on the lake. It was truly beautiful.

"Look!" Dora nudged my arm.

That's when I saw the castle.

It was HUGE. And magical. The turrets soared towards the sky, their spires seeming to pierce the stars. It looked alive in the night, lit up by lanterns and reflected on the water before us. It was incredible. And unlike anything I'd ever seen, or really expected. It was just overwhelming, and the one thought that pounded in my head was not one of joy or excitement, the way that Dora was no doubt taking the situation. It was fear -

_Could I ever fit in here?_

**(Later)**

Dora's hair was back to its purple pigtails, and now that we were inside the castle I saw that it was accompanied by light brown eyes and pale skin. She looked nervous, though not as much as some of the first-years around us. I tried to smile encouragingly at her, but my face felt numb, and my mind was spinning. What if I didn't get sorted at all? What if the Sorting Hat found out I was a werewolf and they kicked me out?

The Headmaster, a redheaded man named Dumbledore, ushered us into the Great Hall. My breath was again taken away by the splendor of it ... What a place! So many tables, so many students ... I bit my lip to stop myself from hyperventilating. I was in panic mode. I just couldn't do this! Everyone would know as soon as they saw me. Everyone!

Professor Dumbledore began calling out names. I listened in a daze. I heard "Evans, Lily," at which Lily approached the Sorting Hat. She set it on her head, it seemed to consider, then it called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Beaming, she placed the Hat back on the stool and strode off towards the Gryffindor table. Behind me in line I heard Severus groan.

Too soon I heard Dumbledore announce, "Lupin, Remus." My mind went blank for a split second, and I almost blacked out - surely when they heard my name the other students would recognize that I was a werewolf?

"Good luck, Remus?" Dora whispered from behind. It was her voice that brought me back to reality, that pushed my legs towards the stool. No one had yelled out. I was safe. All I had to do was try on the Hat.

Hesitantly, barely conscious of what I was doing or where I was going, I walked up to the Sorting Hat. I sat on the stool and placed it on my head, and in a moment I heard a whispery voice in my ears.

"Scared, you are," hissed the voice. With a start, I realized it was the Hat talking to me. _Why didn't anyone warn me this thing could talk? _I wondered.

"A werewolf, eh?" Continued the Hat, and I started again. It was reading my mind!

"Well, Dumbledore must've bent the rules on that one," the Hat said. "Well, you're smart, and you're friendly, but to come to Hogwarts as a werewolf and to depend only on yourself, I'd say you're pretty brave as well. Better be ... GRYFFINDOR!"

I tore the Hat off my head, grinning, as a burst of applause came from the Gryffindor table. I couldn't stop smiling as I hurried over to the table. IT WAS OVER! I had actually done it! I had been Sorted! **(I know he's treating this like some big deal, but he was nervous :P)**

I didn't see Lily, and Peter, Dora and Severus had yet to try on the Sorting Hat, so I squeezed in next to a very good-looking boy with longish black hair. He grinned at me. "Gryffindor, isn't it great? All my family have been in Slytherin."

I smiled back. "I'm Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you."

"Sirius Black," he returned, clapping me on the shoulder. "Great it have you in Gryf, mate."

I watched the rest of the Sorting with a more relaxed feeling. A boy called Lucius Malloy went to the Slytherins, and then Peter joined us at the Gryffindor table, followed by the boy with wild black hair who had bumped into me outside the train. He was "Potter, James," and he marched over to us after being declared a Gryffindor, waving arrogantly.

"Hey, Sirius," he said, sitting in between us. "You got into Gryffindor after all! And who are you?" He turned to me, a friendly smirk on his face.

"Remus."

"I'm James," he replied. "Do you play Quidditch? I heard they have an opening this year."

I shook my head. "Not really. You?"

"Yeah, I fly like a pro!" He bragged. "Just wait til you see me - "

"Look, James, its Snivellus," Sirius cut him off, leaning forward. I glanced over to the Sorting Hat and saw Severus putting it on. Judging from the looks on Sirius' and James' faces, they were not friends. I didn't mention meeting him on the train.

"SLYTHERIN!" Roared the Sorting Hat. Severus jumped up and hurried over to join Lucius and the other Slytherins, grinning from ear to he reached them, however, he turned slightly and shot a sad smile in our direction - I guessed meant for Lily. James did not notice. He slapped the table with his hand and said, "Got his wish then, didn't he?"

"And good riddance I call it," agreed Sirius aggressively. "We don't want a dirty, greasy mop like him in our house!"

James snickered. Even I smiled. Severus had seemed like a bit of jerk to me on the train, and these boys surely didn't seem to think very highly of him. Maybe Severus was a bad egg.

"Tonks, Nymphadora," announced Professor Dumbledore. There were some giggles in the crowd at the odd name as Dora walked over to the stool, her lavender pigtails fluttering behind. Her face was pale.

Sirius peered around me to watch her. "Blimey, cute girl," he commented. James nodded in agreement and started tapping on the table impatiently. I frowned slightly as Sirius leaned back to keep her in sight. Dora placed the hat on her head, her hands shaking slightly. There were a few seconds of silence and then -

"GRYFFINDOR!" Called the Hat. **(I looked it up & Harry Potter Wiki said Tonks was in Hufflepuff, but I decided to change it for the sake of the story :)**

We cheered. Sirius punched the air with his fist and I clapped hard, my face shining. Dora leapt off the stool, knocking it over in the process, and as she righted it and placed the Hat carefully back in its place, she transformed into sunshine-look. I could tell she was delighted as she practically ran over to us, her yellow hair flying out.

"Remus, I did it!" She cheered, throwing herself down next to me and wrapping her arms around me. I was surprised but pleased at her touch, smiling back at her as she released me.

"I'm glad we're in the same House," I said sincerely. "I was a little nervous."

James snorted. Turning to him, slightly confused, I saw him not watching us but still tapping. "You and your girlfriend would get to see each other even if you were in different Houses," he informed me, smirking.

My face felt like it was on fire. "She's not my - " I began, but I was interrupted by Sirius, who was being very friendly to Dora. VERY friendly.

"I'm Sirius Black, who're you?" He casually slung his arm over her shoulders.

"You heard Dumbledore. Just call me Tonks, OK?" She didn't seem to notice his flirty attitude and was grinning at him. I gave Sirius a slight shove.

"Don't bother her," I muttered. He glared at me and didn't back down.

"You're hot," said Sirius, just before I pushed him off the seat.

**Please keep following, & I'll update again soon! With more action, I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fear and the Night

**A/N: Ok, soo sorry about the Sirius and Tonks mix-up... no they're not going to be cousins in my story they are only going to be friends. I'm not sure about everyone's relatives so just assume no one is related! This chap is dedicated to my cousin Tori :)**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or Remus and Tonks would have LIVED!

**Remus POV**

The feast continued on into the night. Sirius and James talked mostly and I listened, while Dora sat beside me and chipped into the conversation happily. Her hair was still sunshine yellow, and she looked really content. Just seeing her smile made me smile, even though I was wondering if she even still noticed I was there.

Finally, Dumbledore closed the feast. There was instant chaos as all the students started pushing for the doors to the Entrance Hall. I tripped over the table leg and stumbled into the back of a taller kid, struggling to right myself. I lost my friends. I didn't know where I was going.

"Hey, you."

I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning my head, I discovered a stranger, who looked like he might be a first-year too. He had white-blonde hair and a pale, pointed face. "Aren't you Remus Lupin?" he asked, tilting his head, a wicked smile playing at his lips.

Blood rushed to my face. He couldn't know I was a werewolf ... right?

"Um ... "

"Well, I'm Lucius Malfoy," the boy continued, not waiting for a reply. "My mother is a Healer at St. Mungo's, and I seem to recognize your name." He smirked.

My blood flash-froze in my veins. So he did know. My fears were confirmed when he pushed past me, muttering, "Well, I don't know how you got into this school, half-breed, but you won't be here for long."

**(Later)**

"Oh, there you are, Remus," said James when I climbed thru the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room.

"We couldn't find you," added Sirius.

"Remus!" Dora cried, jumping up. Her hair went quickly from powder blue back to pink, and her hazel eyes to brown. "I thought we'd lost you!"

She looked genuinely relieved, so I managed a small smile. My mind was still spinning from Lucius' open threat. "Sorry," I said, sitting down on the carpet next to them. (All the chairs were taken up by older students.)

"Ooh, look, more hot girls," commented Sirius, leaning back on his elbows and putting on a "cool" expression.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Is that all you think about?"

Sirius just grinned. James turned to see the girl approaching us. Startled, I recognized her as Lily, and clearly James did too.

"Oi!" James called, smirking. "Where's Snivellus?"

Lily ignored him, sitting down next to Dora. "Hey, Tonks, I missed you at the feast but I'm glad you got into our House," she said appreciatively. Spotting me she added, "And you too Remus, nice job."

"Snivellus got put in stinkin' Slytherin, though, didn't he?" Sirius asked viciously. Now that he'd recognized her, he didn't seem to be so keen on Lily anymore. _That'll change, as soon as he forgets she was friends with Severus, _I thought.

"DON'T call him that!" Lily cried. Turning to Dora and I, she wanted to know, "Are you friends with these arrogant jerks?"

"Well ... " I began, but James interrupted.

"I'm not an arrogant jerk," he said. He sounded offended, but I saw thru it quickly - he was playing with Lily.

"Yes you are," Lily said, glaring at him.

"No I'm not."

"Are."

"Not!"

"Yes, you ARE!" Lily shouted, her voice rising.

"No I'm not!" James shouted back. Bumping me aside, he leaned over Dora and put his arm on Lily's. "Really, I'm not," he said in a softer voice, looking into her eyes. The room suddenly went dead quiet.

Lily gave him the death glare and shook him off, disgusted. "I'm going to bed. 'Night, Tonks, Remus." She got up and stormed off to the girl's dormitory.

Sirius whistled. "What a temper. Tough luck, mate."

James looked disgruntled. "Whatever."

We sat and talked for a while longer, and then everyone started to drift off towards their dormitories for bed. James, Sirius and I said good-night to Dora at the stairs, then went up to the boy's dormitory.

It was just as homey as the common room. I saw Peter already sitting on one of the beds, his watery eyes widening when we came in. "Hi," he said.

"Hey," said James carelessly, throwing himself onto another four-poster. "Man am I tired," he said, rolling over and falling asleep instantly. He didn't even take off his glasses or change out of his robes. He started snoring.

I laughed lightly at James, then changed into my own pajamas. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, then returned to the dormitory. Sirius was putting up posters behind his bed. He hasn't bothered with brushing his teeth, and had carelessly thrown his clothes on the floor.

"Pick up your stuff," I told him, gathering his clothes and folding them at the foot of his bed. He barely turned his head, muttering thru the pins in his mouth, "Whatever."

I leaned around him to look at his posters. One of them was a poster of the Tornados Quidditch team, another of some band, but the one he was putting up right then made me stare. It was a poster of GIRLS ... Muggle girls in bikinis.

"What is THAT?" I practically yelled at him.

Sirius gave me a mischevious look. "What, you don't like my posters?"

I shook my head, muttering under my breath, "Unbelievable."

Sirius finished and tossed himself backward onto the bed. "Say what you want, Remus, I think it rocks."

"Goodnight," said Peter, blinking at me once before shutting the curtains around his four-poster.

I shut off the lights and once I was sure all the other boys were asleep, I took my calendar out of my bag. _Three weeks til full moon,_ it read.

What was I going to do when full moon came? I needed to talk to Dumbledore ... fast. If I turned into a werewolf inside the dormitory, or in the common room, everyone would be in danger! Who knew how many people I could injure, or even bite? No, I needed a plan. My mind spun even after I went to bed, trying to come up with a way to avoid full moon. I couldn't sleep.

I hugged the blankets to me, shivering. I was very sensitive to the cold, and I was freezing. Finally I decided that I would go down to the common room, where the fire could warm me up. I slipped out of bed and out the door, hurrying down the stairs. I walked across the deserted common room and settled in one of the big armchairs by the fire. Sure enough, within minutes I was toasty and warm. I still couldn't sleep, however, my body still tense and nervous.

I closed my eyes. A few moments late, I heard the distinct sound of footsteps behind me. I whipped around, peering over the side of the chair. It was Dora.

"I couldn't sleep. I was too jumpy," she said. "Are you OK?"

I sighed. "Yeah, just ... I was cold."

"Oh." She knocked over a lamp on her way over to the fire, catching it just in time. "Oops! I'm so clumsy ... "

She pulled herself over the side of the chair. "Are you sick or something? You've been quiet all evening." She placed her hand on my forehead.

I felt my cheeks burn. "No! Sorry. I mean, I'm just quiet sometimes. You don't have to worry ... "

She slid down next to me on the chair. "Do you mind if I sleep here? It's so warm ... " she stifled a yawn.

"Um ... " What was I supposed to say to that? I didn't mind, but ...

She curled up next to me. The chair was big, but it still pushed us close together. She leaned her head on my chest, and hesitantly, unsure of what to do, I put my arm around her. Her hair slowly turned carmel, and her cheeks took on a faint blush as her eyelashes lengthened. Her body was warm. And that was about it. So why did I love this so much?

"G'night, Remus," Dora murmured.

"Goodnight," I replied. I felt myself relax, despite the previous awkwardness I had experienced. This time when I closed my eyes, with Dora's comforting presence beside me, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**(Later)**

I blinked my eyes open to sunshine flooding the room. At least, that's what I thought woke me up. Then I realized I was still in the common room, Dora next to me, and the other boys clustered around the chair.

James was leaning over me, but he stood up when I opened my eyes. "Gooood morning," he said, raising an eyebrow.

Peter stared at me, his eyes and mouth huge O's. James merely looked perplexed, but Sirius frowned.

"You slept with a GIRL?!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "Even I've never slept with a girl. I can't believe you did something like that before me!"

I started blushing. "No, guys, I wasn't like that!" I protested, trying to change my position. But when I moved, Dora shifted in her sleep, unconciously gripping my shirt. I sat back helplessly.

"Sure Remus," said James, rolling his eyes. "We believe you."

That's when we heard a loud scream behind us.

**A/N: Oooh, third chap done! I'm really getting into this story now so bear with me! I hate reading cliffhangers, but I couldn't think of another way to end the chapter, sorry :( I'm hoping for some reviews to keep me going!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Mystery

**A/N: You all rock, readers. For those of you who are wondering, I intend to carry this story thru seventh year, so the couples won't be doing anything intense first year. 'Member, they're only just eleven! This chap goes a little more into Sirius so sorry to those who don't like him ... do those kind of readers even exist? Well anyways this chap is dedicated to Kimikiss Pure Rouge ... great anime!**

**Remus POV**

Dora stirred at the sound of the scream, and opening her eyes, she jumped up. I couldn't help but feel the cold once she was gone, and part of me wanted her back. But I shook off that feeling and pulled myself up so I could peer over the back of the chair.

The only other person in the common room was a pale, blonde girl who was standing frozen in the center of the floor as though rooted to the spot. Her eyes were staring and her mouth was open in a silent scream. As we watched, she shivered, then collapsed.

"Oi!" James shouted, rushing over to her. The rest of us followed suit, crowding around her fallen body. Her long, white-blonde hair was splayed all across her face, and now that we were close, we could see an arrow stuck deep into her heart. A dark stain of blood was slowly spreading across her chest.

"Het, little girl, are you OK?" James demanded, but there was no response. He even prodded her with his foot but she did not move.

"She's injured!" I exclaimed, dropping to my knees beside the stranger. "We need to get help!"

Sirius moved quicker than I did. In one motion he lifted the girl off the ground bridal-style and looked at us, his face unusually pale. "I'll take her to the hospital wing," he said. "She'll be alright ... "

He dashed out of the portrait hole. I watched him go, still in shock. She was obviously hurt, so it must have been her who screamed. But HOW? Other than the five (well, now four) of us, the common room was deserted.

**Sirius** **POV**

I ran down the staircase outside the Gryffindor common room. I kept my eyes on the steps to make sure I didn't trip, but once I reached a long corridor I looked down at the girl. Her hair, all tangled and in disarray, had blown off her face, revealing what had to be a stunning beauty. She had high cheekbones like models are supposed to have, porcelain skin, and full lips. She was very light, and not very tall, so I reckoned she was also a first-year.

Looking at her, I didn't get the urge to taunt, to tease or to flirt like I usually did around pretty girls. I was a regular playboy and I knew it, but something about her was different. I felt a thrill from deeper inside as my hands clutched her frail body. Why?

I didn't have time to think much about it, because right then I discovered I was lost. I swore loudly, glancing left and right. It was early morning, and the corridors were deserted, and altogether unfamiliar. Last night I had just followed a Prefect to the common room. Now I realized I had no idea how to get to the hospital wing or anyplace for that matter.

Luckily, right then, a tall black boy came around the corner. He smiled at me, and then taking in the scene of an injured girl in my arms, his expression turned to one of concern. "Are you alright?" He said in a deep voice. "Do you need help?"

"I need to get to the hospital wing," I explained. "My friend, she, well, she wiped out on me."

"Let me take her," the black boy said, already reaching out to take the blonde girl.

I resisted. "Nah, I've got her. But could you maybe show me ... ?"

"Follow me," he said promptly, turning around and marching off down a corridor. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Sirius Black," I said, making a face. I hated my family and everything connected to them.

"Ohhhh, one of the infamous Blacks?" He said in surprise. "But you're in Gryffindor. I saw you at the opening feast."

"Yeah, where dwell the brave of heart," I responded. "Who're you?"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt. I'm a third-year, but in Ravenclaw," he said. (Not sure what House Kingsley was in, but I just didn't want everyone to be in Gryf.)

"Nice to meet you," I said casually.

We reached the hospital wing in no time. It was strategically placed so that it was easy to reach from all parts of the castle - I was sure I would never get lost trying to find it again. As I walked inside, I looked up at Kingsley. "Thanks for showing me the way," I told him breezily, as if it had been nothing.

He looked at me skeptically. "Are you sure you don't need ... ?"

"It's fine," I cut him off, and entered the hospital wing. There were rows of clean white cots set up, but since it was only the first day of term, I wasn't surprised to see that we were the first students inside.

Madame Pomfrey hurried up to me. "Oh my! What in the world happened?" She gasped, staring at the girl in my arms. Hurriedly, before I could answer, she continued, "We need to get her help right away. What in the world were you doing? Thai so getting ridiculous. One student after another in a life-or-death situation, most of it stemming from kids hexing each other or this dangerous "game" called Quidditch ... "

"I don't really know what happened to her, Madame Pomfrey," I cut in. "One minute she was fine and then this arrow came out of nowhere."

"Well, don't just stand there, let me have her!" Madame Pomfrey snapped. She swooped down and pulled the girl from my arms, bustling over to a bed. She laid the girl down, bent over her, and examined her for a minute. Then she stood up and looked me in the eye.

"Mr. Black, this girl has been poisoned. She will need to take a special potion to get it out of her system. It won't take very long, since you got her here so quickly, but if you had waited she could have died. Tell me, was this your doing?"

"No, I swear! I just found her like this," I protested. When Madame Pomfrey turned back to the girl I stuck out my tongue at her.

"Run along to class then," she said without looking at me. She was already starting toward the back of the hospital wing whee I guessed she kept all her potions and stuff.

"Can't I wait and see if she's OK?" I asked. ""She's a good friend of mine. I'm worried." I put on my most innocent-concerned look, which was wasted because once again she didn't even turn around.

"Very well, Mr. Black. But you are not to disturb her or it will be a detention." She disappeared in the back.

I sat down next to the girl's bed, watching her. I wasn't her friend, obviously, I'd never even met her. But I liked her a lot already, even though I couldn't imagine why. I wanted to stay with her, at least until she was out of danger.

**Remus POV**

"Our first class is Transfiguration, with the Slytherins," I told Dora, James, and Peter. We were all sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast, and we had just relieved our schedules.

"Aw, Transfiguration will be a breeze," said James carelessly, stuffing toast with marmalade in his mouth.

I frowned slightly. I wasn't so sure. All the subjects sounded hard to me.

"I sure hope so," agreed Dora.

Peter's worried expression told me he felt the same as me. I was reassured that I wasn't the only one who was nervous. I bumped his shoulder companionably.

"Don't worry Peter, it's only the first lesson. It can't be that hard."

He smiled at me in relief, but I had my own problems to worry about. Lucius was in Slytherin, and I was afraid to see him again. How long would it be before he chose to tell everyone about me?

I kept my eye out for him as we made our way to the Trans classroom. We had to push thru a lot of older students who weren't that concerned with little first-years getting to class on time. One boy even purposely blocked our way down the second-floor corridor, saying, "Runts!" But I didn't see Lucius (thank the stars) and my friends and I each made our way to the classroom all in one piece.

"Good morning, first-years," said the professor crisply. "I am Professor McGonagall, your Transfiguration teacher. Please take your seats."

I moved to sit at the first seat, but James grabbed my arm. "Let's sit in the back where she can't see us," he hissed. McGonagall gave him a piercing look that said she knew exactly what he was thinking. I had a feeling that she would be watching us like a hawk the entire class.

We sat at the very last table. We weren't the only ones in the class, but everyone else had sat closer to the front. Several tables were already filled. I looked around at the other kids, wondering what all these other students were like and if they would become my friends.

When Lily came in, flocked by some other girls, she didn't even glance at our table. In fact, she and her friends sat in the front desk, as far away from us as possible. I guessed she was still angry at James.

Then Lucius came in. I was surprised to see him chatting away with Severus, like they were old friends or something. I realized that, both being in Slytherin, it was natural for them to become friends just as I had with James, Sirius, and Peter. Still, it was strange that the vicious blonde boy would so easily befriend the awkward, greasy Snape boy.

"There's Snivillus," whispered James suddenly. "Who's his buddy?"

"That's Lucius Malfoy," I whispered back.

The two Slytherins, along with some other thugs, staggered down to the back of the classroom and grouped at the table nearest to us. Lucius caught my eye and sent me an evil grin before I could turn away. I buried my face in my Trans book.

The ball rang. Professor McGonagall stood at the front of the room. "Welcome to Transfiguration," she said, and transformed into a cat.

The class stared, then started cheering. McGonagall shape-shifted back and swept an invisible speck of dust from the desktop. "I am an animagus," she told us, "but it will be a long time before you're up to that standard."

She started lecturing on the fundamentals of Transfiguration and how it would take a lot of practice ad concentration. I diligently began taking notes, but James just sat forward, staring raptly off into space.

"Animagus!" James muttered. "Imagine! Being able to turn into an animal - that would be swell!"

"You better listen to the Professor," I muttered back.

He waved me off. "No worries. I don't need to listen to this."

**Sirius POV**

The girl twitched. I leaned forward, startled out of my trance. I had been practically asleep waiting for her to awaken, but he, it was better than class. I checked my watch - 11:05, about the time Madame Pomfrey had assured me she would wake up.

She opened her eyes. There was a pause, in which she did not even glance my way, but just stared blankly. Then in a quiet, toneless voice, she asked, "Who are you?"

I almost jumped out of my skin. She had spoken softly and without emotion, but I hasn't expected her to talk at all. For some reason I had begun to think she was a silent creature. And there was something about her vioce that hit something deep inside me and made me have to catch my breath. (I know this is uncharacteristic of Sirius, but you'll see, that's the point.)

"I'm Sirius Black," I told her.

She closed her eyes a moment but otherwise did not respond. I realized she must be yet another who had heard my name and dreaded it.

I'm never gonna get a girl at this rate, I thought.

"I am Skye Albavera Riddle," responded the girl. She did not look at me with the words, but rather away, her long eyelashes dipping over her pale blue eyes.

"Skye. Nice to meet you," I faltered. I couldn't believe this. Why did I suddenly feel nervous? I was Sirius Black, champion of players, and I never got nervous. Especially around a pretty girl!

She noticed my hesitation and turned her eyes to face me. She pinned me with a piercing look, one that made me want to close my own eyes to avoid it. I didn't, though. I looked steadily back.

"Any idea what happened to you?" I continued, wondering about the arrow.

She nodded slightly.

There was an awkward pause.

"Well, what was it?" I asked, a little irritated, and then quickly added, "I swear, it wasn't my friends or me. Honest!"

"I know it wasn't you, Sirius Black," Skye whispered. Then she closed her eyes and did not speak again.

As Madame Pomfrey hustled me out of the hospital wing (insisting that I had missed enough of first day's lessons) I couldn't take my mind off Skye. I would've sworn I'd heard the name Riddle before, maybe in The Daily Prophet. And something had clearly happened in the common room that she didn't want to tell me about. What was it?

And why was my heart thumping so painfully?

**A/N: And there we are! Sirius and James will have love lives too, but I promise the next chap. will be more RemusxDora. Also, would anyone like to see a PeterxOC pairing? I've considered one but I don't know ... Please review!**


End file.
